guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shout
Shout: "A motivational phrase that benefits you and nearby allies, or hinders nearby enemies." When using a shout with double quotes in the name, everyone will see the shout name as a speech bubble above the user. Only one instance of a shout can affect a creature at a time. If the same shout is used multiple times, only the one with the highest attribute level will take effect. Shouts don't have activation times and therefore cannot be interrupted. Because they are not stances or enchantments, the only way to remove them is death. Related skills For a list of shout skills, see shout skills quick reference or Category:Shouts. These skills involve shouts: * Soldier's Defense gives a 75% to block attacks while under the effect of a shout. * Soldier's Speed makes you move 25% faster while under the effect of a shout. * Soldier's Stance makes you attack 33% faster while under the effect of a shout. * Soldier's Strike is an attack which cannot be blocked if you are under the effect of a shout. * Roaring Winds makes shouts cost extra energy when in the spirit's range. * Vocal Minority stops hexed foes from using shouts. * Well of Silence stops foes from using shouts while inside the well. * Ulcerous Lungs inflicts bleeding on hexed foes if they use a shout. * Cacophony inflicts damage on hexed foe whenever the foe uses a shout. * Vocal was Sogolon makes shouts you use have a longer duration. * Blazing Finale sets adjacent foes on fire when a shout ends on the echoed ally. * Enduring Harmony makes shouts on target ally have a longer duration. * Soldier's Fury increases your attack speed and adrenaline gain by 33% while under the effect of a shout. * Chorus of Restoration heals allies when they use a shout. * Energizing Chorus makes the next shout cost a certain amount less. * Energizing Finale gives target ally energy when a shout ends on them. * Finale of Restoration heals target ally when a shout ends on them. * Purifying Finale removes a condition from target ally when a shout ends on them. * Signet of Aggression gives you two adrenaline if under the effect of a shout. Echoes reapplied by a shout: * Bladeturn Refrain gives target ally blocking. * Aggressive Refrain gives the user 25% increased attack speed at the cost of -20 armor. * Burning Refrain sets a foe on fire if target ally has less health than foe. * Mending Refrain gives target ally health regeneration. * Hasty Refrain gives target ally increased movement speed. Trivia Many of the shouts in Guild Wars can be interpreted as references to pop culture. *"To the Limit!": Homestarrunner.com's video Everybody to the Limit! (Come on Fhqwhgads) *"For Great Justice!" "Make Your Time!": The badly translated game Zero Wing and the All Your Base flash video that it spawned. *"I Will Survive!": The song of the same title by Gloria Gaynor. *"Victory is Mine!": Said by King Arthur in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *"None Shall Pass!" "It's just a flesh wound.": More phrases from Black Knight in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Otyugh's Cry: A fairly popular Dungeons and Dragons monster called an otyugh. *Kilroy Stonekin: A take on a famous shout of a character called Leeroy Jenkins in World of Warcraft. *"Go for the Eyes!": From the battle cry of Minsc of Baldur's Gate fame as he commanded his pet hamster, Boo. *"Never Give Up!" "Never Surrender!": Both from the Star Trek spoof Galaxy Quest. *"Can't Touch This!": A famous song by MC Hammer. *"The Power Is Yours!": From the cartoon show Captain Planet. *"Victory or Death!": From the famous letters written by William Travis during the siege of the Alamo. Category: Skill types